


Viva the Interlude!

by simulacraryn



Series: Cupid thy name is Duo [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Infertility, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Tension, UST, Viva Las Duo, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: Set after the events in the (yet to be finished) Viva Las Duo! - We get some slices of life for Catherine and Heero!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle_Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Smith/gifts).



Catherine never truly understood how in the hell she let Sally and Trowa convince her that becoming a registered nurse was a wonderful idea. Granted, it wasn’t like being a circus performer would be her career. It was great while she was a teenager and during the war, but now that peace and the ESUN ruled together, Cathy found herself actually at a crossroad and before she knew it, Trowa mentioned it to Sally that Cathy had once tended to a severely injured Heero.

From there, Sally took it upon herself to help Cathy to find her way through the mess that was schooling. Now, years after the fact and having been barely out of Nursing school, Cathy was working nights at the Preventer’s Detention Hospital. The first stop, according to Trowa, for high end criminals who got “on the wrong side of a well trained Preventer”. According to Sally, with whom Cathy had grown close to, the hospital was authorized by Lady Une as a result of Wufei and several others (Trowa, Heero, “Wind”, Nichol…) who were known for being “heavy handed” in the field when it came to getting the job done. To Cathy, it depended what you could classify as “heavy handed”, considering she knew a few of these men personally.

As such, she finished making the rounds, followed closely by the Preventer that accompanied all nurses through the “Maximum Hall”. She waved him off as soon as she found her way back to the Nurses Station, turning in paperwork to her direct supervisor. “Cathy, your brother is coming up to escort you to the ER, you’ve been requested by Doctor Lawson in Trauma.” - One of the nearby nurses called to her.

She’d been just about to take a few minutes to go to the restroom and actually use the facilities. Instead, she headed to the Personnel Elevator that she knew the Preventers took to their floor and stood there, trying her damnest not to do the damned “I gotta pee” dance most Nurses did in secret. The doors opened and there stood not just Trowa, but Wufei too. - “Come in, Lawson’s really needing you since Sally’s on vacation.” - Was all she heard from Trowa and Cathy hurried into the elevator. The doors closed and Wufei swiped his ID on the card reader, calmly pressing the button to head down. - “Who did you two bang up to kingdom come this time?”

Wufei, more often than not was the silent one who hardly ever told her much in the way of information. However Cathy was taken aback by the loud laugh to escape the younger man’s oft austere lips - “For once, it wasn’t our fault.”

Cathy rolled her eyes, giving a warning glance in Trowa’s direction. - “Well?”

“Heero’s being impossible again. We figured if anyone could get him to stop being a prick and listen to Lawson, it’d be you.”

“Oh you two have got to be… Trowa and Wufei, you two cannot keep pulling me just to - UGH! I’m gonna use the toilet, Heero can damn well wait.” - Cathy rushed out of the elevator once they’d reached the Trauma Center, rushing to the nearest restroom. Trowa chuckled, knowing if he hedged his bets with Wufei - they could probably have fun at the expense of the office bet pool. 

~*~*~ Heero sat at the edge of the cot, the blood on his nose had been dried for a while. According to Lawson, he had a few hematomas and possibly needed bed rest. But he felt fine, or at least he did until Trowa and Wufei snuck out like the assholes they could be whenever he got stuck working with them. At least working with “Wind” meant they didn’t tattle about the other’s physical status at the end of the day.

Assessing his status meant he wasn’t focused to see the familiar head of auburn hair that crossed the door way. He could only smell her perfume, that faint Anais-Anais that could easily been buried under the scent of blood/bodily functions/insulin, but that to Heero stood out over it all. The women in his life were easily recognizeable. Relena smelled like marigolds, Sally was a mixture of sunflowers and sanitizer, Hilde was oil and metal… then it was Cathy and her perfume, Une was gunpowder and Marlboros, Noin was jet fuel and coffee.

Heero’s psychiatrist thought that these were responses to associate people to something easy to remember, so that his training could not kick in and cause them harm. “At least you’re not too badly injured this time,” - Cathy leaned against the table, casually crossing her ankles together. He laughed, running a hand over his shaggy bangs and turning his eyes towards the nurse - “Trowa said you got thrown into glass.”

“Lawson picked it out,” - Heero deadpanned, watching the dark circles under Cathy’s eyes - “When was the last time you were home?”

“Thirty Six hours ago. Martha called out, been stuck here since. Why?”

“Clock out.” - He ordered, taking in her appereance. - “They can call in someone else. If they say anything, I’ll call Sally. You look worse for wear than I do.” - Granted, Heero held ulterior motives. See, out of all the women he knew, there were only two he’d been truly intimate with. Relena hadn’t been the one, as they found out they were far from compatible. Good friends who believed in the same ideals, teenage crushes during a war time? Absolutely. Eternal love of each other’s lives? Negative. Relena had run off with Duo to open a chapel in Las Vegas, where she spent her days dressed like Aubrey Hepburn to Duo’s Elvis.

Heero didn’t judge, instead, he’d found himself dating Sylvia Noventa for a while. That had been disastrously covered by the media from all angles and he’d broken their long term relationship. The result of it, however, had been a son he and Sylvia raised together. Half his Preventer’s pay went to child support for Ryan, weekends were spent in Marseilles and space travel became limited.

“I’ll go turn in my paperwork, you wait here.” - Cathy whispered, leaving Heero without room to answer as she was soon gone from sight. Heero’s eyes trailed her spine, observing the tired sway of her hips and he could only imagine what he would be faced with once they got home. Cathy had been a blessing in the times of turmoil that came after Sylvia told him she was pregnant with Ryan.

She became an anchor and a friend, a girlfriend and now that he looked at his left hand, a wife.

The change had been fairly recent, one he had welcomed. Duo had been a godsend when Heero mentioned that he wanted to get married to Cathy. Before he’d known it, Relena had mentioned that they would be happy to officiate. It’d been a year ago and he didn’t seem to mind it all. Heero looked up from where he stood, finding himself facing Trowa. - “Quatre called, he asked if you are headed to Marseilles this weekend.”

“No, Syl’s coming over with Ryan instead. She has a diplomatic trip to the colonies and needs me to keep an eye on the little guy. I’m trying to talk your sister into taking the weekend off so we can do something together.” - It was funny to Heero, but he couldn’t have been happier to have Trowa as an in law. You could say he had a mutual understanding with the ever silent Trowa, a camaderie that formed over months of traveling with one another. Trowa had been there to tell him he’d made a mistake when dating Sylvia. He’d been there for Trowa when he finally came out and married Quatre.

It’d been Trowa to serve as his witness.

Wufei was the other one in their pod, but the other man was often buried in work. Out of the three of them, Une relied on Wufei to reign the others in. It was hilarious to watch at times, but it made Wufei respected amongst them. He’d matured in a way none of them could say that they had. - “If you two want to come by the house, we could make it a play date with mine and Iria’s kids.”

“I’ll talk to him about it.”

When the doors opened again, Cathy shot Heero a very exhausted look. - “Let’s go…”

~*~*~

Cathy loved Heero to pieces, especially on nights where they had been put through hell at work. Her hands moved in the steaming water as she rolled her shoulders, trying to soak in the large tub. She knew he was probably ordering some pad thai and trying to change the bed sheets. It was their ritual, whoever had the roughest night would relax while the other took care of things. He’d informed her of Ryan coming to visit and she couldn’t help but feel the usual stab at her heart that came with those visits.

Sylvia didn’t bother her, nor did Ryan. It was the fact that her endometriosis meant she wouldn’t have children, or if she did, it’d be a risky mess. She’d been honest to Heero about this, but he found himself not too bothered. Way he saw it was that Quatre had twenty nine other sisters who gladly would let them babysit when needed. That their friends would have kids and they would get to be part of those families.

When she’d asked where he got that idea from, the answer came in one name: “Trowa”. Her brother and his husband lived by the same principles. Plus, Sylvia would have happily been their surrogate if asked. Or Relena. Or Hilde. Cathy felt and understood the camaraderie that Trowa felt amongst his friends. It was funny, because when the topic came up, it’d been the girls immediately volunteering their bodies for her and Heero.

Some day, after the ‘honeymoon’ stage was over, when she and he felt at ease expanding their family, they would discuss it. For now, she would lose herself in the sensation of Heero’s hands rubbing her shoulders, easing the tension away. “I just heard from Relena a few hours ago, she is planning on helping Duo get married.”

“She’ll be needing help?”

“Wufei is as blind as a damn bat, so yeah, she’ll need help.”


End file.
